magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Emeraude
Princess Emeraude is the one who first summons Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki, and Fuu Hououji to Cephiro to become the Magic Knights. Princess Emeraude was the princess and former Pillar of Cephiro. As the Pillar, it was her duty to wish only for the well-being of Cephiro and its people. However, she fell in love with the high priest Zagato and thus began to think of him often. This conflicted with her responsibility as the Pillar as she could not think of only Cephiro anymore. To try to put her thoughts of Zagato to a stop, she concealed herself within the water dungeon, in the middle of a large pink blossom. Zagato, who had returned her feelings, did not want to leave her alone and kidnapped her to keep her from destroying herself. But, Emeraude had already begun the call for the Magic Knights, who arrived to Cephiro shortly after. It was believed by the Magic Knights that Emeraude's duties as the Pillar were disturbed due to her capture. They believed that if they got rid of Zagato, it would free Emeraude and allow her to resume her duties. However, the result of their eventual killing of Zagato ended up being the opposite. Once realizing that her lover was dead, Princess Emeraude went into a state of shock. It eventually turned into anger and provoked a darker side of her. The kind and lovely young girl turned into a beautiful, but cold and murderous woman who only wanted revenge for the man she had loved. When the Magic Knights came to confront her after defeating Zagato, she attacked them almost immediately, summoning her own Rune God and relentlessly following after them. She showed no thoughts of sympathy and directly stabbed Hikaru/Rayearth in the shoulder. She claimed she would use Zagato's sword to avenge his death. At the last moment, Emeraude's good side reappeared to inform the Magic Knights of the real situation. She admitted to them the actual reason for their summoning was so that they would kill her, relieving her of the task of being Pillar and so she could be left to peacefully think of Zagato forever. This image of the pure Emeraude then vanished and the vengeful one reappeared to the Magic Knights, ready to kill them and then possibly destroy Cephiro. Through tears, the Magic Knights join their powers together and reluctantly kill the princess. The last image of her is one in which the pure Emeraude is once again with Zagato, in an embrace. In the second season, her spirit returns to choose the new Pillar. Both Hikaru and Eagle Vision had simultaneously entered the room in which her tiara (the mark of the Pillar), was encased. She only said, "The new Pillar...is you," not specifying to whom she was refering. After it is revealed that Hikaru is the new Pillar (Emeraude's tiara having morphed into a sword made of fire for Hikaru), she abolishes the Pillar system in memory of Emeraude. Aside from her abilities as the Pillar, Emeraude is also shown to be able to project herself in a spirit-like form, such as when she appears to the Magic Knights at the Spring of Eterna. She can also call her own Rune God (though its name was never given). Emeraude is also revealed to be Ferio's older sister. The one scene of them interacting was when they had been children. Ferio had snuck into her room and stolen a communicator. He had been caught and when held up for punishment, was defended by his sister. She claimed she had given to him as a gift, thus saving him. Later on, when he requests for her to wipe his memory of being prince so that he may leave the castle, she obliges, showing another example of her extended power.